


Mirror©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Mirrors (Part 1)-Inner Self©

https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/KSavl-SUs_Vsg05CHV1Zh53fATivTayG_Njbaht7ba40U6-zdwbC3HDD09v-SU0JwtOBiTzxuQTWeUulmLg68qUM9UQY7rmTTw8_0_QK=s480  
Copy, paste, and search this

Okay, when I look at this image it reminds me of my inner selves. With the way she’s holding the mirror and then there’s another one doing the same and then another doing it and so on and so forth. When I look at it it reminds me of the me that’s deep inside. The one that’s different from the surface version of me. The one that’s smiling, but deep inside I'm crying. The one that’s like that meme” oh now I’ve got to go back to being normal” kind of thing. You're ridding yourself of emotion to maintain your image and just nodding your head like a machine like the song "Fake Smile" by Kairiki Bear. The one that’s secretly hidden and swept under the rug. You really don’t know what that person is like on the inside- mentally. They could seem like a really nice person who wouldn’t cause any harm, but deep inside they could be a serial killer or a psychopath. Beware: yes, don’t judge a book by its cover, but don’t go being so vulnerable, weak, and naive. Stay alert and don’t always put that fence down for others. The world is very scary. It’s deep, dark, vile, and full of cursed words and ruined/evil imaginations and thoughts that are kept secret. But you always tell yourself that “you’re never fully dressed without a smile”. This is an island of pain. You sometimes can’t even keep up with yourselves and you’re lost within the dry island. The island of lies, secrets, and fakery-phony. It’s best to talk about it out loud with others, but then- how will they look at you when they find out the truth. They might bash you, and tarnish your reputation. You’re afraid of this. The other you keeps on taking over. The you that you create. The you that they create and define. And then the you that’s really you. Sometimes you even doubt who you really are and lurk in the deep dark trench of loneliness, deceit, masks, and thoughts that you feel aren’t even yours. You drown in the mess you created and the water sticks to you. You wrestle with the mask and try to take it off but it sticks. You peel and peel and peel and scream in pain and agony of what’s to come- burn it. Even though your skin will come along as well, it’s better than wearing skin that’s not even yours. It’s better than having skin that’s covered in eczema (lies and fakery). Even though your skin will decompose and dissolve into ashes- you still have a soul. You won’t have to obey that skin anymore. You’re finally free and you can breathe. You’re released from the cage that kept you hidden forever and no longer shut away with a lock and key. You can feel your hands again and you’re back. ‘I’m back guys, I’m back and free’ you say with a smile after a trip from the bathroom. A sincere one this time. They look at you as if you’re speaking a foreign language and say “You’ve been here the whole time.” and look at you as if you’re really weird. I may just seem like it was just a trip to the bathroom and you were there the whole time, but no one knows what happens behind the scenes. Beware, for you never know exactly who you are or who the others around you are really like. Beware. And take heed to this whoever you are. Please, for my own sake and sanity. For the world is beautiful on the outside, but deep down it’s a really dark place full of the screams and moans of the victims and the exceedingly evil imaginations and thoughts of others.  
Take heed, please; for my own sake and protect yourself. For you NEVER know what's to come or what's to happen next. Good luck. For this is what's going to enable me to breathe and be able to wake up and get out of bed knowing that you're safe. Bye, I don't want to say too much. Now do I?


	2. Mirrors (Part 2)-Cracked©

<https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/S7h5dVoSQDMfGYWTAknikvPr8ThxTROXPXWtckU3gIwwCfU592U6ni6UkNYFhvasGYaqgqhcpVu0ufCVta6Qofewyj_t4XYdJcAB9Qkv=s634> Okay when I look at this it reminds me of how I feel inside. When you’re already hurt deep inside and people keep on adding layers to that pain. You cry so much that you feel as if your eyes are going to split in half. It reminds me of when I'm hurt, and people keep on throwing insults at me. The mirror or glass is already cracked, and you just keep on breaking it. You hurt so much inside that you feel like you're splitting open or like you’re breaking and something else is developing inside you. All that hurt, insults, lies, and abuse develops until you can’t hold it inside anymore. Your body can’t take it. Like a balloon after you overdo it with the amount of helium you put inside it- it’s going to pop. Your vessel- soul and spirit can’t take all that hurt and burden from others. Sometimes when you see others in hurt you try to save them no matter how broken you are but that’s just going to add to your stress. Your brain is just going to explode if you take everyone’s struggle along with yours's. Everyone has their demons that they fight or duel with every day. The mind is a battlefield. You must constantly fight for territory over your mind. You must constantly battle with the “Mirror Man” and The Accuser over your rights and your head. They win and slice through your mind and into the depths of your soul. Your skin rips and tears; you scream in agony and failure _**“How did I let this take over me? How? How? How….”** _And those are the last of your thoughts. The remains of you left in the air. Your soul is taken over and where your skin belongs is covered in black ink (evil, lies, accusations, and the Mirror Man). For instead of the crack remaining within its reached to the surface and cracked through your skin cells and your skeleton. It’s taken over your organs instead of that rich, healthy blood that's flowing through you- It’s full of the venom of the most viperous snakes. Flowing through your veins- anger, hate, revenge, and pain within those sad eyes of yours. But instead of sadness it’s full of hatred for humans or the living itself. You want to sink your fangs with that black inside of the Earth. You want to creep in grass and jump up, fangs deep, deep, deep, deep into a huma's heel until the glass breaks. Crack is the sound of mission accomplished. But no matter how deep you plunge or how much you drink; your thirst is unquenchable. The burning of the hatred for humans slightly fading but the disgusting lingering taste and smell of fresh rich healthy blood. ** _Uggghh-Ickkk! How disssgusssting_!** You say with a hiss of disgust. The scent is very tortuous, and it reminds you of how it was being human. The feelings you had and felt for others. The words and their contents. _**What will happen then? What about my family, my love, my life, my dreams?**_? All in a tear. All emotion is swept away with the broom of fate and down the garbage chute where all has beens remain. Sucking you along with that category. You’re forgotten and held no importance or use anyway. Like an old washcloth. Spat on and used to wipe the grimy and disgusting gum off The Accuser’s boot. And thrown into the bucket of blood, sweat, and tears collected and forgotten. _Well, at least I'm safe_ \- you say with a sigh of relief or I guess not- you’ve gotten your hopes up. _R **emember- promises aren’t kept for the “Hazbins” or ehm...ack… has beens. They don’t deserve a capital for they’re of no importance. Pathetic, lack of quality, waste of space, useless**_ \- he says in a slithery voice as his tongue flicks and messes around with your ear; **_It’s too late now for life spits me out like a bucket and flushes me down the drain and into the dry and moist island of the has beens_ -** you repeat along with the accuser. As you’re washed away like a wave does as it washes a shell across the sand. For you’re washed up. Onto the place of the forgotten but once remembered. You’re now alone.


	3. Mirrors (Part 3)-Outcomes©

https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/9-a7ic51v0LrglPOoXTY8TBeshw7s7f28CZ4FITjPCzkxxx7fD_gTUtWR7QBNwxs2qv71eRtifeVOg1QSWwggeyk_XoJita_407f6_Glmi0FQH-DQa4QuTwNSUcaiZme0K9_KxYz

Copy, paste, and search this up.

When I look at this picture, I see many circles with the same people inside it just at different angles it looks like. It reminds me of the many ways to look at something. Tilting, twisting, upside down, right side up, to the left or the right- But there’s no wrong way of looking at it. Well let’s just say when you’re trying to have empathy for others. To see what they’ve gone through or what demons they’re wrestling with. Empathy is extremely important. It helps you look at other people’s perspective. In the neutral way of thinking. But sometimes you’re blinded and covered in ink that you can’t see correctly and only see you. Your eyes reflect within. They look within the inner depths of your soul. Everything. Your faults. How you look. Memories flash. The dark ones and the bright ones. The ones that remind you of the smell of your mother’s loving arms as she gives you a warming hug. The nice smell of her apron. With some cake batter from earlier. The sweet scent of love: bisquick, laundry detergent, and fried chicken. The aura and upbringing of love and understanding. Empathy and understanding; love is found within the guardian’s arms. The feeling of being free. Free as a bird. Towards their mother’s nest. Then comes the scent of bad, murky, vintage memories. The blurry ones. Not blurry because they’re forgotten but because they’d like to be forgotten. The scent of fresh blood and tears. The sound of whipping, screaming, crying, and begging I’m sorry it was a mistake, I didn't mean to. Please stop, you’re hurting me. These are the memories that you’ve felt for a while. You’ve been hurt so much that you barely feel it anymore. As if you’re a ghost or you’re already dead. Your image of people is poor and you’re highly antisocial. You blame the people around you and the entire world for that shit that’s happened to you. You feel locked inside. The gas chamber being locked in, annihilated and assassinated. You manage to open one eye leaving it burning with an unbearable pain. You see that it’s one of the people you trusted in deeply. You felt as if they loved you. But that’s not the case. But wait let’s look at it from their view. Sure, why’d they just watch you die? I know it’s crazy why should you listen to what they have to say? Look, empathy is important. (In the one behind the door’s perspective)- You’re in the middle of the rope. The neutral side. The side that wants to go on one but sees that the other one’s hurt, so you try to go to the other side. It’s impossible. The one that’s your mom hates your friend’s guts, wants you to come with them, and tells you to send them out of your life. Then your friend wants you to stay in touch if you’re going to move because she cares about you and is happy if you’re happy. You try to support and fulfill both dreams, but it doesn’t work like that. The Deceiver watches you and tells your mom. Before you can breathe, you’re pulled by the ear- with the sharp nails of your suppressor- dripping wet with blood. You’re pushed against the door and are forced against your ability. You’ve lost your freedom. Manipulation has taken over your mind. It’s taken over by the voice of The Deceiver taking over your mother. It’s a battle within mind. An inner battle of the mirror version and the real one. The mask is trying to take over. It’s sticking to your mother’s face. She abruptly shoves you against the window as your friend screams in pain and agony as they’re tortured by their own friend. You cry as you see that they’re engulfed within flames and cry blood. They collapse on the floor. Blood, sweat, and tears. Then you hear moans, weeping, and cries bouncing all over. You look around. But it’s empty. She’s dead, isn’t she? You question in tears but then awe reaches your heart. Then you see an unbearable light. And a bright smile. Am I seeing a ghost? You look in awe. You’ve NEVER had any experience with the supernatural. You can’t believe what you’re seeing. You shake in horror and guilt. What have I done? My own friend. I hurt my own friend. She’s always helped me out and I killed her. You look at your hands and whip your head around. You… You… forced me against the door… You told me to do it. You deceived me…. My own mother… I thought you’d be happy with my decision instead of bashing me for it. You say trembling with tears in your eyes. I’ve ALWAYS cared about you mom. You’ve always been #1 to me. But you abuse me. With your words. “I don’t give a shit about you?” I’m a selfish bitch and a whore? I loooovvvveddd… you mom” You say with your mouth trembling face down. Then your whole demeanor changes. But you know what? Who gives a fuck about that? What’s love got to do with it? The world is shitty, and I’ve lost one of my dear friends because of YOU” Then the demon lashes out. You pull out you knife and stab within the devil deeply. FUCCCCKKKKK!!!” You scream in horror. What have I done? You thought that you’re mom was the devil and that you were succeeding but truthfully you were the devil himself. Deceived. Not only have I killed my friend but my mom! My fucking mom! You look at your hands in disgust then you feel a dark presence around you. I’ll get you out of this situation if you give me your soul. You turn around but before you can make out the image You feel as if you're falling. D  
E  
E  
P  
Down into the lava. You’re skin burns. AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH- you scream in terror as your skin is being peeled by a million of hands. Your wish is tearing you apart. Then you see the same figure in front of the pit of lava. You feel surprisingly cold even though you’re within the lava then yourkkkhhj bbbnabkayh (you’re brain dead because all you’re life is being sucked away sliding down the slithery tongue of The Accuser. Aaahhh… It’s been quite a while since i’ve had such a deliggghtful meal. He says licking his fingers. All of you’re live sucked away. Well there’s no point of your body being here. I might as well feed you to the dogs. Ydlog, Hctef- come. I’ve brough food. Ydlog came but Hctef stayed. Come on Hctef. Food is ready. See your sister Yldog came. Aww fine but i’ll only do this for you. He brought the dead body towards the dog and tore it open. He put the organs with the bone in his mouth and chewed it up. Here you go. And he opened his mouth- his tongue dripping in blood with the organs and the bones chewed up. The dog whimpered. Oh, that’s for me. Here’s yours. And he then shuffled through his mouth with his tongue along his teeth and opened his mouth. This time with a huge bone that looked like the ribcage of a human. The dog runs towards the bone and wags his tail in glee. He licks the bone happily and opens his mouth in glee. Revealing a glistening set of large, vigorous, sharp, shiny teeth. Shining with the fresh blood of a humans. He manages to enlarge his mouth to the point where it’s bigger than the ribs itself. See I knew you’d like this. Then whispering comes from the other dog. Aww Yldog don’t be jealous I saved this for you too. He reached into the human's corpse and ripped the teeth from the gums of the former living body. The dog hopped happily towards his hand dripping in blood. And chews the human’s teeth. Beware for if you think that you’re awake or you claim that you’re “woke” you’re not or you might be deceived that you are. The walk isn’t that easy. It’s not a “cake walk” or something that you could accomplish so easily. This is the path of life. Everyone lives it wrong at some point but that’s what makes us human. Just remember don’t worship people for they’re just like you and always remember empathy. And don’t let people take a hold of you and your ideals. And don’t lower your standards and let people abuse you. No matter how much you love them. Don’t allow that to happen. For the world as I always say is beautiful on the outside but within it’s an explosion of grief and sorrow, it’s a withholder of darkness or the dark itself, and the speaker of screams, moans, and whimpering. The tears that fall from you are NEVER forgotten they’re collected and stored by The Savior. He saves your tears and sorrows. He brings faith within. He’s the leader. The shepherd of His sheep. He will bring the light onto our people. There will be hope. One day. But until then we live hopelessly. One day though. All our pain will be retrieved and the world with be happy and abundant with hope once again.


	4. Mirror (Part 4)-Secrets©

https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Bmy377NYdS4RiNac1xvmoodUhmXwvq0qcDA57dET8E6KGd7T1U5ca-VGv0hTYeFa6DSws-dGrm_gPpY8FuXG5I-Jlg0kXBLf_luEKcTO68mSzKQr-S9h6bAQyhcvJwd7VjnKkvvj  
Copy, paste, and search it up. 

Okay when I look at this image, I see the coding or the structure behind the mirror. It reminds me of hidden secrets. You can see that there was a planted base in front of the codes behind it. Then it looks like someone cracked the base and found out the truth. The hidden one. It reminds me when you’ve been friends with someone for a really long time or a family member that you finally get close with and feel as if you could trust them- turns on you or lashes out. Now look, this isn’t always the case. Sometimes you could do something to provoke that person. Or it’s built up emotions that they just can’t hold in anymore. You must talk to someone about your problems or reach out for help. Yeah, I know what I'm talking about contradicts my other beliefs. Well, they may be beliefs in your opinion but it’s having empathy. That’s what stories are for and about. They’re meant to help us look at situations from an unfamiliar perspective. They tell us stories. They don’t classify or define the character. When you write something give it life. You’re creating the character. You’re a creator. Yeah, I know. I always say that the world is a dark place and don’t put your fence down for others. Sure. But what I mean is don’t take that person’s word for it. You can’t just expect to live being so naive and vulnerable. This isn’t Mr. Roger’s Neighborhood or some little kid crap. This is real life. Okay? Don’t mix up fantasy with reality. Don’t confuse the two. Yes, be realistic but don’t be afraid to dream. Balance it. I know, it’s complicated. Just like the code right there. Life is complicated. Or in this way- your whole life you’ve been deceived with the way that the world was, or you deceived yourself. Blinding yourself with lies because you’re afraid to look at the truth and the real world. Yes, the world is messed up. It’s a very shitty place but that doesn’t mean that you have to let that affect you. Don’t let that fake ass lanscape or fantasy get to your head. The sugar will make you hyper and blind you with rainbows, glitter, and unicorns. I know it’s very contradicting. Or maybe you didn’t look at it as if it’s empathy. There’s many secrets that we barely know. All of it is covering the truth. Some of us may be too stubborn or bitter to at least try to understand or have some empathy. Some of us may be really overprotective and put that fence up ALL THE TIME. Some of us may be really laid back. Okay, there’s many ways to look at it. But that dosn’t mean that they’re right. Ok back to this- when we digest that sugar and take it in all the time. It’s like a drug. It makes you very immature and dumblighted- you’re covered in under the blanket of lies. You’ve been conceived. But when you hear tell you that that isn’t the case you start to not believe there word anymore. You’ve been left in the dark. Instead of all that happiness and rainbows it’s a blanket of darkness and crows. But they don’t stir. Instead it consumes you as you’re engulfed by the darkness. You can’t breathe at all. Engulfed withing the flames- the feathers of the crow. Nowhere to go. You’re stuck. You hate the feeling so you try to blind it with light and try to make it work. But when you look at their face. When you see them smile and show you a “warm” expression. There’s no warmth in it anymore. All you can see is stressed marks of a phony. A fucking faker. Someone you thought that you could trust has been hiding shit from you the whole time. So when you try to confront them about it or question them they either ask you what you mean by that or try to flatter you to change the subject. That hairpin looks really good on you. You’re tired of all the flattery and you’ve had enough. YOU’VE ALWAYS LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT I GUESS NOT. All you’ve done for me is sugarcoat shit. It’s shit it isn’t supposed to be sugarcoated. You led me like a lamb to the slaughter. The only one that I've been able to trust is the voice in my head. The darkness. You barely even know what that voice is. The demon inside of you has been released. The pain is unbearable. You lash out: FOR THE DARKNESS IS MY FRIEND. And you take a leap far from faith into the land of pain itself. Then you hear a strangely familiar voice. A-HA! It’s the voice that told you “the truth” “secrets” and revealed everything to you. Why hello! It’s quite flattering that someone would believe and trust “me”. The Accuser otherwise known as the Devil. It’s quite surprising that someone would trust the Devil himself. And I didn’t even have to deceive you that much. Acchhh...how pathetic and naive. He then lifts you up and examines you. Hmm you humans really are pathetic and to think I fell in love with one. It’s such a cruellll world, isn’t it? You’re born into a world in which you must serve people. They’re born onto a silver platter while you lick their asses, and they expect you to kiss them on the cheek after that. I’ve suffered my whole life while you people live so wonderfully while we suffer down here. It’s such an unfair world, isn’t it? He looks at you with sadness in his eyes. Black tears on the edges. The scrapes and scratches all over his face. The downturned and damaged horns. Pitch black and dripping in blood. To think that I trusted one. Various experiments just to try to see the light once more. The beautiful sun a great welcoming unto the world. I’ve always hoped that things could’ve gone differently. But no. That’s not how life works. And that’s why I need you. The show must go on! And he pulls you by the hair. AGGGHHH! Let gooo! But his grip tightens. Don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit. He puts you in a gas chamber and locks it shut. Bye, bye now. He waves and smirks with pleasure as your soul is being sucked away. HELP! HELP! SOMEONE Plea…. (her life is sucked away). Beware for it’s the beginning of the Purge. All those secrets and lies, you hope it was never revealed right? Well it’s too late now. Not everyone or should I say anyone gets an extra or another chance in life. In life there’s no second chances.


	5. Mirrors (part 5)- Blurred Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Blurred Ken with a different picture but same topic. ;-;

https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/H761AIK_YT9VlmTDvt8z94QyEl1etOv22EFX6TMxUSfNK4T6WmQsPfq2Snmsab-HnIK9D0LrGi6ahHsWBcd1DfmDeXySXfDbzLs1k6vXdS0bkWUQeg_sr2i-z3LXCUdrnQbdRv7B

^ Copy and paste this or just highlight it and the double click on it. Either way will work. ;-; ^

“Please... forgive me” 

He says as he puts sorrow on her grave. 

“For it was all that could be done…”

I remained...unloyal to you”

“Just...a filthy pig in your midst!”

YoU NeVeR kNeW tHe MoNsTeR I tRuL

“Mud and dirt. Didn’t shower you in purple.”

“No clear water- clean- just shoved you”

“Red sea..BLOOOOOD”

“Yet the blanket remains unclear, unseen, unspoken of!”

“The fresh city- where the sun shines- sets, settles…

GONE!” 

I only showered you in snakes

They bit and tore at your flesh. 

Identity- showered and washed away.

The little campanella- gone

A tale of two cities- one remains standing- the other…

For I only used you!

I HATED you- spat you out

Ye...yet...you...loved me!

For...you were...the savior himself 

I scratched you

Showered you in blood

Pushed you...whille...you were down

thh-that’s ss...wh-whyyy...I donnn’t deserve to liivve

Y-youuu werre myy wife

My “joy” my “love” my “life”

All fake

I...killed our..child

Poisoned you

Till no life was left

“Oh you’re just sick- here i’ll get you into bed”

All just to seduce you

Suck you dry

Psycho- that’s meee

A...persson...like me doessn’t deserve to livve…

Rapist

Asshole

Th-that’sss mee…

A fucking psycho

Th-that’ss whyyy...I don’t deservve to llivve.”

He says as he grabs anesthesia

A knife

“Time to take your medicine sunny boy

There’s no sunny in me- just darkness

A fucking psycho

Narcissist

Yet...you ducking loved me!!

YOU LOVED ME!”

He says as he stabs himself with the anesthesia 

And a knife

Slits his throat open

His wrist- completely shredded

“You...you...loved...me

That’ll...always remmmainnnnnnnnn aaaa”

He falls to the floor

They say “take your medicine like a man”

Or you do the crime- do the time

Just like him

Take your prosthetics

oPeN wIdE aNd SaY aWwWw

OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!!!


End file.
